Getting Close
by sassafrassgirl
Summary: Bridget and Eric are getting really close. Eric decides to drop his morals about Bridget being too young. They go far. Was it a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Bridget and Eric were racing on the beach. It was almost midnight. Eric looked over at her. She looked perfect. He thought to himself 'It doesn't really matter that I'm so much older than her, does it'. He triped because he had stopped paying attention to the ground. She fell over with him, actually landing on top of him. He rolled her overso that she lay flat on the beach and he was stradled over her.

"I love you," he said. And then he kissed her. It was so full of emotion. So meaningful. Bridget knew that there was no where that she would rather be than right there under him. She looked into his eyes, "I love you too" she said. He began rubbing her back. She put her hands into his shirt and then took it off. He lifted her shirt so that her stomach showed.

"You're so hot," he moaned. He kissed her stomach making them both moan with pleasure. Her hands ran through his hair. He lifted off her shirt. She lay under him in shorts an a bra. His hand touched her buckle on her shorts. "You ready?" he asked. He knew that if those shorts came off, he would never stop.

"I've been ready for a while now," she said to him. Her stomach was doing flips in the air. This was the best moment of her young life. He unbuckled her shorts and slid them down her nicely shaved legs. She did the same to him. He was wearing blue boxers and she was wearing a black bakini and matching bra.

"You're perfect," he said to her. This was one of the first times she was happy a guy was admiring her looks. "Really?" she said. "Well then, let me show myself off." She stood up and he sat on the sand. She began dancing very seductively. He watched her. "Wanna lap dance?" she asked. "Well, why not?" he said. She rolled her stomach around and walked so close that her pussy was almost touching his face. She crouched down so that her tits were even with his mouth, she was still dancing. She grabed his hands and put them on her back. He unsnapped her bra. She put her hands behind his head and put his mouth around her tit. He sucked with all his might. She moaned. He moaned back. She stood back up and gently pushed him so that he lay on his back. He looked up at her, dancing. Her little boobs bouncing up and down. She spread her legs, standing over him. She was standing right over his head.

He put his hand on her puss. He massaged it and then pulled her underware off. She was now naked. She pulled on him so that he stood up. She sat in the sand and pulled down his boxers. They were both butt naked. She put her mouth around his dick and sucked. This was the first blow job that she had ever given. She hoped that she was good.

He lightly pushed her back onto her back. He got over her. They were about to go all the way...


	2. Chapter 2

The night appeared as a faint memory in Bridget's mind. So foreign, so far away. They had gone all the way together. Bridget wasn't a virgin anymore. This thought was still new to her mind.

She was laying in her cabin, recalling the events of last night. Feeling the pleasure, the passion, all of it over and over agian. She was truly happy.

She hoped that she was good enough for him. He was so much older, more experianced, surely he'd done girls better than her. She just knew that she loved him and longed to spend just one more moment with him.

Eric lay in his bed in his cabin. She was perfect. He knew that, and he loved her. He had just experianced the most perfect night of his life.

He knew that she was special. Different than any girl he had ever known, or would ever meet.

He wondered if she felt the same. Was she rethinking the age difference? Maybe she knew that she could find better then him. He just wanted her more than anything.

She got out of bed and pulled out an outfit. She decided to wear her short jean shorts and a white tank top. She filled her water bottle and left her cabin.

Before going to breakfast, she stopped by Eric's cabin. She walked right in and found him sitting on his bed. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. They both smiled.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm really good." she assured him. "You good?"

"I'm great," he said and kissed her.

They both stared into each other's eyes. "I love you," Bridget told him.

"I'll always love you." Eric answered.


End file.
